Driven to Distraction
by Light1
Summary: Raziel is alone and waiting, he has never been very patient. So he seeks entertainment in the wilds.


**Driven to Distraction**

Disclaimer: Legacy of Kain belongs to Edios and Crystal dynamics, they are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create.

Rating: PG

Part: One of One

Set: Post BO2, Pre SR1

Authoress note: Raziel is desperate for a distraction.

**Driven to Distraction**

{Raziel}

Kain had been gone now for a few weeks. It was not the first time nor the last time his father would leave him alone and walk away. Kain was secretive about what it was he did on these little 'breaks' from his child. But in all honesty Raziel wasn't overly inquisitive about them. He simply wanted them to stop. Whenever he asked 'why' Kain would smirk and reply to protect what was his. Raziel did not understand this. Kain made it sound almost like he was patrolling his territories boarders. But Kain was master and had no borders, he owned all. His children simply 'rented' from him. But still Kain left and each time Raziel would pretend nonchalance, only to twist himself into knots days later. So to distract himself he would patrol his own territory. Make sure his own rented borders were secure. He would tend his clan, not that it needed much tending. Raziel's children were like himself, fiercely independent on the outside but desperate to know that someone cared enough to make sure they were doing well. It was difficult to balance his children for on one hand he worried but on the other he knew too much attention from him and they would feel suffocated. Once his own lands were tended he would visit his brothers. Every time he walked through their doors he would be greeted by the same phrase 'Fathers gone wandering then?' It always made him blush. But he felt guilt to, for the only time he paid any others attention was when Kain stopped paying him attention.

However this time Kain had been gone for a little longer than usual and he had exhausted all of his normal distractions. So he found something else. There was a rumour that a few dregs of the human race were planning something. Raziel had no idea what but it would no doubt prove entertaining and if he could destroy them he could claim that he had protected the sanctuary and maybe cosy up to his father's good side. Humans were easy to find. Even when they were hiding and not wanting to be found. They must have run through the forest with heavy packs, so deep were their foot prints. Even without the footprints to follow the trail of destruction through the bracken would have been enough for a child to follow. It never occurred to him that perhaps this had been done on purpose. It did however eventually occur to him when he emerged into a clearing and tripped over a wire. He fell and as he did so he felt the breeze caused by the arrow that raced through the air where his heart had been only second before. He cursed at himself as he landed in the dirt. It was an obvious trap and if his father had seen him simply barrel in here he would have punched him. The mortals literally fell from the trees as he clambered to his feet. Yes he had made a mistake but it wasn't going to help by dwelling on it so pushing it from his mind he focused. There were not that many of them, this would not be too difficult, but he had already made a mistake and it made him wary of what he was doing.

"We never expected to get one of you," one of the mortal's breathed "ragged fledglings yes but not one so clean and well kept as yourself, your master will surely mourn for you."

"He would indeed," Raziel smirked back, "and you would feel his wrath. But then I think your kind has suffered his wrath a fair few times." He got a strange look for his comment and used the mortal's distraction to jump. He did not go for the one who had spoken but rather he drove at the one behind him. It was the least expected way he could attack and thus it worked well. He took down the man behind him and his partner to the left before he leapt back to face the remaining three.

"You're a clever one," the mortal spoke, Raziel rolled his eyes. If he had been a girl surely the mortal would have made a comment along the lines of liking one with spirit. His own thoughts caused his second mistake. He sniggered to himself and jerked as the mortal on his left made a fast jab at him. The cut was deep and the blade twisted before it withdrew and the mortal leapt back out of reach of Raziel's claws.

"Not clever enough apparently," he muttered

"I've been saying that for years," the voice made Raziel freeze. Unsure how to react he remained still, part of him was pleased and happy to hear his father but another part knew that Kain would not be pleased with his performance here. "You are a fool child," Kain muttered

"Perhaps," Raziel muttered, knowing that making excuses would do him no good.

"No perhaps about it," Kain snapped "what if there had been more of them?" he asked looking extremely irritated. The mortals however seemed irritated that they were being ignored. One went to jump them but ended up held in the air by his father. Kain snarled at the mortal held in place with telekinetic energy. Absently the master vampire squeezed and kept on squeezing until the mortal perished rather messily.

"That was foul," Raziel muttered sulking. Kain snarled at him and clipped him up the back of the head.

"Wha..." the remaining two mortals were almost speechless, they had never seen such a feat. They had heard tales but never witnessed. The tales however let them know who they were dealing with and they turned to bolt. They did not get far, Raziel bolted after them bringing one down with his claws and the second by a leap. The man crunched under his pounce and Raziel could hear his father laugh.

"I can't leave you be for ten minutes without catastrophe," Kain was sniggering which was most defiantly not the reaction he had hoped to inspire when he set off on this little jaunt but it was better than the earlier anger.

"Wasn't a catastrophe," Raziel muttered realising how petulant he was sounding. He walked back to his father who had lifted and was draining one of the bodies.

"You know I actually missed you," Raziel smirked "I really did. Despite your sarcasm."

"Really, I couldn't tell," Kain smirked

**End **


End file.
